Microprocessor-based devices have evolved into reliable and pervasive tools that facilitate everyday common tasks (e.g., microwave cooking, automobile ignition systems, entertainment centers . . . ), complex mathematical computations (e.g., trending, controlling a robot, forecasting . . . ), sophisticated applications (e.g., business workflow, word-processing, financial logging, electronic mail . . . ), etc. Such devices typically include one or more processors and various types of memory as well as other components that enable efficient and robust multi-tasking. Incremental advances in electronics, networking and software technologies have resulted in reduced device production costs that have correlated to decreased consumer purchasing costs, which has rendered computers (e.g., desktop, laptop, handheld . . . ) essentially ubiquitous throughout many portions of the world.
A large and ever-growing amount of computer software is readily available to consumers in light of such a dramatic increase in use, demand, availability, and decrease in cost associated with computers. Based on such vast and broad functionality associated with computers, computer software exists for essentially any market, activity, computation, and/or computer-related implementation. For instance, software can be related to accounting, word processing, data management, electronic mail message, virus protection, data synchronization, digital photograph manipulation, media management, Operating Systems (OS), update control, audio, graphic design, architecture, taxes, browsers, document readers, games, communications, security, networking, etc.
A typical computing machine is provided with software (e.g., an Operating Systems (OS)) that provides a framework to execute and/or build applications, view data, control apparatuses, etc. Traditional Operating Systems were developed under a single thread approach, wherein individual processes (e.g., tasks) are handled one at a time. For instance, if five processes were ready for execution, the CPU processes only one of the processes at any given time, while the remaining processes are queued for subsequent processing. Such systems commonly employed one or more mechanisms to interrupt processing and transparently re-use resources, for example, to handle higher priority processes. Yet, advances in the arts lead to introduction of a multithreaded-multitasking environment, which set forth a notion of concurrent execution of multiple processes or sub-processes.
However, conventional OSs typically can involve a plurality of complications, errors, problems, and inconveniences associated with security, software validation, versioning, data consistency, etc. For instance, machines that implement typical OSs frequently require installation and/or downloading of various patches, versions, definitions, and the like to ensure the quality and performance of the respective OS. The amount of updates and/or patches increases based on the identification of hundreds of threats, errors, etc. associated with OSs each day, which can correspond to the increase in OS complexity. Moreover, software and/or hardware manufactures struggle to provide products that are compatible with the numerous and disparate versions of OSs. Thus, providing a piece of functional software can be extremely difficult, let alone enable such piece of software to be functional across a variety of platforms while keeping development costs down. In other words, conventional Operating Systems (OSs) include a multitude of compatibility errors for software and/or hardware in addition to problematic characteristics related to versioning, security, validation, etc.